This specification relates to providing digital content.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of content items, e.g., video and/or audio files, web pages for particular subjects, news articles, etc. Such access to these content items has likewise enabled opportunities for providing targeted content, such as advertisements. For example, upon granting permission to track a user's online activities (e.g., the user opts-in to allow the user's online activities to be tracked), the activities can be used to generate a user profile for the user. Content, such as advertisements, can be targeted to the user by selecting the content based on the user's user profile.
However, such user profiles may not take into account the user's short term and long term interests. Additionally, the user profile may not be modeled to reflect demographics that are relevant to the user and the user's interests in various categories.